The present invention relates to a heat sealer, and more particularly to a pen base electric heat sealer for sealing polyethylene bags, etc. by heat.
A variety of electric heat sealing apparatus have been disclosed for industrial and home uses, and have appeared on the market. Among these electric heat sealing apparatus, stapler type electric heat sealing apparatus are most popularly accepted by consumers. A stapler type electric heat sealing apparatus, exemplars of which are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,123 and Japanese Patent No. 63-57206, is generally comprised of a housing made in the form of a stapler. Because much storage space is needed, a stapler type electric heat sealing apparatus is not convenient for carrying with oneself as one of personal accessories. Another drawback of stapler type electric heat sealing apparatus is that the heating action must be employed twice when sealing the open side of a polyethylene bag. As illustrated in prior art FIG. 9, when sealing the open side of a polyethylene bag 10 with a stapler type electric heat sealing apparatus 12, one end of the open side of the polyethylene bag is held in one hand as the other hand is holding the electric heat sealing apparatus to seal the bag. Therefore, the corner area of the open side of the polyethylene bag must be sealed later.